1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nanomaterial immobilization method and a nanomaterial immobilization apparatus for immobilizing a nanomaterial on a sample by electrostatically spraying a dispersion liquid in which the nanomaterial is dispersed in a solvent.
2. Related Background of the Invention
With recent advances in nanotechnology, a wide variety of nanomaterials have been created. Because new characteristics not seen in normal, bulk body materials are expressed in nanomaterials due to effects of their ultramicroscopic size, etc., nanomaterials are anticipated for utilization in various fields and applications.
Unlike bulk materials, the above-described nanomaterials are difficult to handle due to being extremely small and have a property that a plurality of nanomaterials aggregate readily to form aggregates. Thus, in many cases, nanomaterials are handled in a state of a nanomaterial dispersion liquid, in which a nanomaterial is dispersed in a solvent. As an example of a method for using such a nanomaterial, there is a method for immobilizing a nanomaterial on a surface of a bulk material of substrate form or other predetermined shape to add and make a useful function of the nanomaterial be expressed (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: International Publication No. WO2004/074172